(Cat) Valentines Day
by Things-YouLove
Summary: Valentines Day hits Hollywood Arts and a certain little redhead wants nothing more than to share the love.


**Hey :)**

**So in spirit of the occasion I figured I would do a little something as a bit of a present **

**From me to all of you today, and what day better?**

**I had this idea not too long ago and I figured it was perfect for what I had in mind.**

**I hope you all enjoy your day, whether you spent it with someone or you didn't, you're still loved.**

**Anyway without further ado, lets get started**

* * *

**(Cat) Valentines Day**

***Tori's P.O.V***

Today has been... horrible.

You ever have one of those days where you just fuck up really bad?

Well today is one of those days, and as much as I would love to just go home, lock the door behind me, get in the shower, lay in my bed, close my eyes and wake up the next day with it all behind me, I can't.

Today is the day I stop hiding like that, I can't just forget about my problems and go to bed and expect everything to be fine, the world doesn't work like that, especially not at a time like this.

Some things in life are too important to lose, is this one of those times? is she that important to me? is she worth it?

Yes to all three, of course she is, she means the absolute world to me, she's my best friend, my soul mate, and my everything.

And me? well I'm just the worst kind of person, am I homophobic? well its probably hard to be when you're kissing another girl every night, so that probably isn't it... No... I'm one of those people that spends every waking minute of my life worrying what other people think of me. Whether it be friends or family or even complete strangers, and for some reason, no matter how comfortable I am with her, I just can't bring myself to tell anyone.

And of course, today she would get swept up in the spirit of things, I mean the clue is in her name after all, Cat Valentine.

This morning she hugged me from behind in the hall way, thankfully no one was around to see it, especially because she kissed me on the cheek too, see I'm doing it again? over thinking it.

Anyway, after she hugged me she gave me a card, which I expected since it was Valentines after all. and even as paranoid as I am I was okay with that, its just sometimes she takes things a bit too far. She wants to hold my hand when we go shopping and I say no. She wants to cuddle up when we're on the bus going shopping and I say no. She wants to kiss me on the cheek in public and I stop her, I wish I could be like her, just so carefree about it all, she's comfortable with her sexuality and the more time I spend with her the less of a problem I have with mine.

But for some stupid reason, I think we have to keep it all hidden from everyone, friends, family, even strangers who I'll probably never see again, our friends and families don't exactly know about us, which both of us agreed on and we'll tell them when we're good and ready.

But going back to what happened today I guess, she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, which I inwardly really liked since she always smells so fruitful her lips are so soft and warm, she gave me a card and I could see the excitement in her eyes as I was about to open it, but then Jade came through the door and I couldn't throw the card into my locker fast enough, I had to watch helplessly as the colour drained from Cat's face, her cheerful smile abandoned her and her gorgeous brown eyes filled with tears.

Before I could say a word she ran off and I didn't see her for the rest of the day, she ignored my texts and my calls, here I am being the fool thinking no matter how many times I push her away she's just going to come running back, everyone has their limits and I guess I found hers.

And even then I had to open the card to see what it said, nothing special, it was only a small card and the message inside said "meet me at my house, I love you xx"

And so here I am, standing on her doorstep. Every fibre of my body wanting me to just push the door open and go to her yet my brain was too busy spiralling out of control with my stupid thoughts.

Maybe I should just... let it go... turn around... go home... go to bed like I said and just... let her go... Tori Vega that is enough, that girl in there loves you, and if you're too much of a coward to go get her and show her you love her too then you don't deserve to be happy.

Yeah... you're... well I'm... well whoever that was inside my head... is right.

I took a deep breath and reached out to knock the door, my mind going in to overdrive with stupid questions like "what will your parents think?" or "what will Jade think?" and I was determined to make sure that didn't stop me from going to the girl who means the absolute world to me.

But alas... there was no answer, and so I knocked again with a bit more force, still trying my best to shake these ridiculous thoughts from my mind.

Still no answer however, so I figured why not just try and open the door, and what a surprise, its unlocked.

The first thing I saw was a trail of rose petals on the floor leading off down the hall and out of sight.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, and on the door I saw a little note that read "follow them" dotted with kisses and hearts. I was powerless to resist and I followed the trail down the hall and up the stairs, stopping as I saw them go under Cat's bedroom door.

This is it... its now or never... I have to do this... I'm going to do this... for her... for Cat.

I opened the door and the sight that met me made my blood run cold.

The trail of rose petals carried on all the way to the bed, there were rose petals scattered all over the bed, a giant heart shaped... what I assumed would be box of chocolates was on the bed too, as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses on the bedside table. I looked around in awe, there were unlit candles too, I couldn't actually believe she had gone to this much effort and I just threw it all back at her.

But what really broke my heart, was the fact she was right there, laying down on her bed with her face in her pillow sobbing loudly, poor girl... this all meant so much to her and I just ruined it all.

"C... Cat?" I finally said something since standing here watching her cry her eyes out was tearing me to pieces and left me fighting back tears of my own.

She rolled over and looked at me with puffy red eyes, make up smeared all down her cheeks, staining her pillow too, it really was heartbreaking.

"Tori..." her voice was soft, I knew she hated me, she knew she hated me, but at the same time we both knew we couldn't live without each other.

"You... did all this for me?"

"I wanted today to be special" she trailed off into loud sobs just as she finished that sentence, I could see I had pretty much crushed the poor girls dream.

I walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders, she collapsed into me and sobbed into my lap.

I ran my fingers through her long, silky smooth red hair, fighting back tears of my own.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed loudly.

"No Cat... I'm sorry" she kept her face down trying her best to avoid looking at me and I didn't blame her, but that wasn't about to stop me.

"I know how much today meant to you and I should have known by how excited you looked earlier that you had something really special planned, I just wish I wasn't such a paranoid wreck so I could actually spend time with you and enjoy it, when I'm alone the minutes feel like hours and I feel lost since you're not next to me, every time I see you I feel so happy, not just because of how beautiful you are, and not just because we're friends. No, because I know you get me the way literally no one else on this planet does, you know what makes me happy and what makes me sad, you know when I need to cry, and you're always the shoulder that I need, you'll sit with me for hours on end just so you know I'm okay, I'm extremely blessed to have someone as special as you in my life, and I'm bored of keeping it all a secret now... even though I know I messed it all up and you probably hate me... I love you Cat.

She looked up at me in silence, her eyes twinkling. I knew she was about to lash out at me and tell me to go but at least I had finally managed to tell her how I feel.

Her lips curled into a smile and her face lit up.

"I love you too Tori"

"I'm really sorry I ruined your big surprise"

"This isn't even all of it..."

"You mean there's more?"

"Yeah, it can all still be a surprise to you if you're willing to play along"

"For you Cat... anything"

"Okay, Tori Vega, will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course"

Cat wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with such force. It was like those kisses in the movies where fireworks go off and the whole world stops and its such a perfect moment you have to question if its even real... but it is.

After what was without a doubt the best kiss of my entire life, Cat told me to cover my eyes and follow her.

She led me to another room and told me to open my eyes.

My mouth dropped open at what I saw.

We were in Cat's en suite bathroom, there were rose petals everywhere, even in the full to the top bubble bath Cat had prepared, the strawberry scent from all the candles that lit the room was almost intoxicating but I didn't care, this was without question the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"I figured I'd do you a nice hot bath and give you a massage to help you relax" and to think I was scared of a life with this girl?

I didn't say anything, but I could tell by the way Cat looked into my eyes she knew my answer was going to be yes, everything looked amazing.

"Well go on, you can't bath with your clothes on can you?" she teased as she locked the bathroom door, turning to help take off my clothes.

I stood there in just my underwear, Cat had seen me in my underwear before but never completely nude, but I wasn't afraid, I unclipped my bra and slid my panties off and stood before the woman I was in love with.

Her eyes looked me up and down and she couldn't stop herself from walking over to hug me and kiss me once more, her hands exploring my naked body.

We parted the kiss and Cat took me by the hand and led me to the bath and helped me in, the bath had a strong scent of strawberry too but that was expected since it was Cat's bubble bath after all.

As I lay down in the bath I felt like I was in heaven, sheer bliss took over my body and I just about melted into the tub.

Cat got on her knees behind the bath and I felt her hands begin to massage my shoulders... and wow she certainly knew what she was doing.

I had never felt this good in my entire life, this warm bath along with Cat's magical hands left me in a state of "I must be dreaming" but no matter how hard I tried to wake up, it didn't happen, this was all real and it was all because of Cat.

A little while later, Cat had washed my hair for me too which I thought was so sweet of her, I was getting dry while she disappeared.

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy robe that had my name stitched into, no doubt this was definitely a present too.

But what I saw next topped the lot, Cat was laying on the bed in a candle lit room wearing a partially see through pink night gown, making it easy to see the pink lingerie she had on underneath, my jaw almost hit the floor, she was literally perfect.

I joined her on the bed and she handed me a glass of wine.

"To us" she lifted her glass.

"To us" I tapped my glass against hers and we both drank some wine.

We shared the box of chocolates too and kissed and cuddled long into the night, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world and I couldn't be happier than I am right now.

The chocolates were finished and we had just emptied the wine bottle.

Cat put her empty glass of wine down on her bedside table and got comfortable under the covers again.

"Happy Valentines Day Cat" I thought she was about to kiss me goodnight so I whispered those words and puckered my lips for her, instead she cut me off with a finger in my face, "I'm not out of surprises just yet Tori" she had a devious smirk on her face this time, I knew she had intentions... and it probably wasn't hard to guess what those were.

"I've seen you naked... now you get to see me naked" she smirked as she pulled me close into another kiss.

This has been the best night of my life.

* * *

**That's all :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, it was just a little something I thought I'd do.**

**Let me know down below what you thought.**

**Happy Valentines Day. **


End file.
